Werewolf vs Death Eater
by Maethorwen of Atlantis
Summary: Ravenclaw students go through the pros and cons of having either a werewolf or a death eater for a teacher. oneshot


Werewolf vs. Death Eater 

Summary: Ravenclaw students go through the pros and cons of having either a werewolf or a death eater for a teacher.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the familiar characters.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had a problem. It was going to need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, again. For what felt like the hundredth time, the current teacher was leaving at the end of the year. There were two options for the post. Remus Lupin was the first choice. He had held the position a few years before and most of the students loved him. Drawback, he was a werewolf. The second was a suspected Death Eater. The current teachers decided to put it to a vote of the students.

"Attention students! As you are aware, we will be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher next term. There are two choices. Number one Remus Lupin…" McGonagall began.

She was interrupted by thunderous clapping from the older Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. Shouts of protest were heard from the Slytherins.

"Many of you older students will remember him. And as Professor Snape let slip, he is a werewolf. The second choice is Alexander Malfoy. He is a distant cousin of Lucius and Draco Malfoy," McGonagall said.

"And a Death Eater!" A few Gryffindors shouted.

"We are allowing you student to vote," McGonagall told them.

"Lupin!" Was shouted by all of Gryffindor and most of Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy!" Was shouted by all of Slytherin.

The Ravenclaws were silent but they all pulled out graphs and charts out of nowhere. They were all studying their charts before murmuring began. They needed more time to go over their facts and numbers.

"Ravenclaws, what are your votes?" McGonagall asked.

"We request some time to think and go over facts," A sixth year named Amanda said.

"You have two days," McGonagall said.

Two days later the teachers, and representatives of all the houses met in an unused classroom.

"My name is Amanda. My assistant is Sophia. We are going to present the facts that we Ravenclaws have found, explain the pros and cons of each candidate, then give our choice. You all have copies of our information. Please follow along," Amanda said.

She pulled out a laser pointer and began her presentation.

"We'll start with Professor Lupin. He taught here a few years ago and was liked by everyone but the Slytherins. It is only logical then to assume that the other three houses would be okay with him teaching again. It is already apparent that the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs want him back," Amanda said.

"Then why are..." A Hufflepuff representative began.

"No interrupting! There will be time for questions at the end of the presentation," Sophia snapped.

Everyone was quiet.

"Thank you Sophia. As I was saying, as it stands now, the scale is tipped in Professor Lupin's favor. Now if you look at this chart here," Amanda said using the laser pointed to indicate the proper graph, "you can see the exact percentages of his popularity. He was liked by 99 of the Gryffindors. 96 of the Hufflepuffs liked him. Of the Ravenclaws, 91 liked him. Of the Slytherins, only 21 liked him. So that means that 76.75 of the total students liked him. For a teacher, that is relatively high. And you must remember that the figure is brought down by the low percentage of Slytherins that liked him. The one drawback to Professor Lupin is that he is a werewolf," Amanda said.

"However, no one was hurt because of him when he taught here. If precautions are taken, we would be safe," Sophia added.

"Any questions on Professor Lupin?" Amanda asked.

Silence. Crickets chirping.

"Good. Now on to Mr. Alexander Malfoy. Believed to be a Death Eater, but there is no proof. He has a good reputation for teaching well. He has taught the children of purebloods for quite a few years now," Amanda said.

Sophia pulled up a chart of pros and cons of each person. Amanda used her laser pointer to make her points and point out specific information. The presentation went on for over an hour. Finally, they were finished.

"And with all of that said, the Ravenclaws vote for…Professor Lupin. The facts and logic say he is the better choice," Amanda concluded.

So Remus Lupin returned to Hogwarts as the DADA teacher again.

THE END


End file.
